


A Rivaille/Eren drabble

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivaille is looking at Eren making him feel all uncomfortable, and wonder what the corporal wants from him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rivaille/Eren drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I wrote this when the anime just started, and I didn't even read the manga back then //laughs  
> I figured I'd post it here since it's just sitting on my pc waiting to be ready anway

Rivaille looked with a great amount of intensity in the eyes of Eren, making the taller boy feel quite uncomfortable. _Why is he looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?_ Just as Eren thought this he remembered all his mistakes of the day. “E-Ehm...” He started as he tried to avoid looking the shorter guy in the eye. “W-What’s wrong?”

The corporal closed his eyes for several seconds, after which he moved closer to the taller boy. The sudden movement caught Eren by surprise and caused him to fall back. “I’m so sorry!” He said out loud and tried to get up, but before he could move Rivaille had already closed in to him.

Eren could feel his face turn hot as the shorter guy moved closer to him, ignoring the personal space. “C-C-Corporal?” Seeing the corporal this close made him feel completely flustered and filled with embarrassment. He was unable to look Rivaille in the eye any longer, and ended up closing them before he even realized it.

He could feel the warm breath of the corporal brush against skin, making his heart pound harder and harder. Eren had no idea what was happening or what to expect, but he couldn’t help but secretly wait for Rivaille to come even closer. Just thinking about this made him fill with excitement, and every second he had to wait made it harder for him to contain his excitement.

The taller boy could feel Rivaille’s hand move closer towards him, which caused him to shut his eyes even tighter than he already did. _C-Corporal..._ he thought, unable to say this word out loud.

It took some time, but finally Eren could feel something brush against his forehead. However, it wasn’t the kind of feeling he was expecting. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed the white towel in front of him. “Corporal...This is...?” He asked.

Rivaille looked Eren in the eye before he spoke. “There was some dirt.” He said with a sharp expression on his face. “Clean yourself better next time.”

Eren could feel the embarrassment rise within him. What was he thinking? There was no way the corporal woud do _anything_ to him. Why was he expecting anything else from a clean-freak like him.


End file.
